


Someone Worth Fighting For

by ThatBohoFemme



Series: übernatürlich [6]
Category: World Wrestling Entertainment
Genre: Conversations, Discussions of Demons, Eccentric people, Finn/Seth mentioned, M/M, magical solutions
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-01-09
Updated: 2020-01-09
Packaged: 2021-02-27 15:15:51
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,164
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22179178
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ThatBohoFemme/pseuds/ThatBohoFemme
Summary: Seth had a unique problem and Aleister Black seemed to be the only viable solution.He just happened to be alittleeccentric.
Relationships: Finn Balor | Prince Devitt/Seth Rollins | Tyler Black
Series: übernatürlich [6]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/995340
Kudos: 9





	Someone Worth Fighting For

Seth Rollins could imagine _any_ number of ways he should be spending his day off. 

He had a _million_ errands he should focus on. He needed a haircut. He needed new shoes. For fuck sake, he needed clean underwear. 

Instead of focusing on any one of these very important errands, he sat in a living room with a flat-faced Ginger Cat snoozing on his lap, glaring every time he tried to move. The air perfumed with the thick, sweet smell of blueberries and vanilla kept making him sneeze. To top it off, he found himself unable to speak, because every time he tried, a very large Dutchman shushed him. 

Seth had a unique problem and Aleister Black seemed to be the only viable solution. 

He just happened to be a _little_ eccentric. 

Seth had made the mistake of falling in love with a demon. When Finn was Finn, it wasn’t a problem. When Balor decided to play, all bets were off. 

After confiding in Dean, his best friend’s only suggestion was Aleister. 

_Should I call a priest?_

_No. Only works against Catholic Demons._

_Shaman?_

_Do you know how hard it is to find a legit one? They won’t do business with just anyone._

_Not even going to ask._

_Moving on- Kitsune are tricky. Impossible to exorcise. You learn to live with them._

_Well, this one hates me._

_I know a guy..._

Seth had always heard the rumors about Finn- specifically why it hadn't worked out with Bayley. He didn't pay any mind to them. He'd never been one to listen to idle gossip. As far as he was concerned, whatever happened between them was their business. 

Now, after six months of dealing with Balor, Seth got it. If Balor was the true cause of their split, it made sense. 

From what he knew, Balor hated anyone that dared to take Finn from his presence. He'd scared off Bayley. Then, he'd scared off Sasha. After that, Finn spent a few years single until Seth came along. 

Balor seemed to only get worse after that. 

Thus, he made up an excuse, flew down to Florida under the guise of business and met Dean's guy. 

That guy turned out to be Aleister Black- former NXT champion, crazy cat man and eccentric extraordinaire. He knew his stuff, especially when it came to keeping demons at bay. Dean _swore_ if Aleister couldn't help- no one could. 

"Tell me again." Aleister paused in his pacing, turning to face Seth. "He is a _Kitsune_?" 

Seth nodded, apparently disturbing the sleeping cat who lazily swiped at his arm. Seth ignored the creature's movement and continued. "A mischievous fox spirit- who inhabits..." He paused as Aleister finished his sentence. 

"The body of a person who kills a fox." Aleister exhaled, beginning to pace again. Now, he mumbled in a pigeon blend of Dutch and English. 

Seth jumped as something rough like sandpaper came into contact with his ear. He cursed, resisting the urge to jump as the ginger cat dug his claws into his arms and swiped, leaving a neat row of scratches. Aleister's other cat- a giant white ball of fluff- began to purr as he settled his backside on the couch and his head on Seth's shoulder. As Seth stared down at his (newly welted) scratches, the ginger cat turned three times and settled down to sleep once more.

"He responds to vinegar?" Aleister asked, pulling the white cat off Seth's shoulder. "Totty, Totty, Totty, be nice to our guest. He's traveled a long way to see us." He kissed the cat in the center of his head, before setting him down on the couch. 

The cat curled around the ginger cat, leaving Seth more trapped than he had been before. If his entire relationship hadn't depended on this, Seth probably would have up and left. 

He didn't like cats, especially not ones who trapped you under the threat of certain death. 

"Yes. However, Balor makes him pay for using it." Seth recoiled at the memory. Messing with Balor _always_ seemed to leave Finn curled up in agony _for days_. "I don't think exorcism is the way to go." 

"I would agree. For one thing, you can't exorcise a kitsune." Aleister cleared his throat. "They have to leave willingly. Considering how long they've been together, I don't see that happening." 

Seth exhaled sharply. So far, Aleister hadn't offered _any_ new information. This guy was supposed to be one of the best and yet, all he had managed to do was aggravate Seth's allergies and torture him with cats. 

"Be right back." Aleister turned, rushing towards his closed bedroom door. 

Seth began to stroke the ginger cat, figuring it might help to make friends. The cat began to knead Seth's thigh with his claws just barely extended. He also began to purr very loudly. 

"I _knew_ Tubby would be your friend." Aleister beamed, as he came back into the room. He held out a clear ziploc bag, half full of something white and crystallized. "Salt." He pressed the bag into Seth's hand, watching thoughtfully as Seth examined it.

Seth stared at the contents, knowing the faint shimmer. Upon closer examination, it appeared to be _purple glitter_. He gazed up, giving Aleister a questioning look. 

"The Dream imbibed it with glitter as a source of 'extra protection.' I think of it as a special additive. _Not_ sure if it works but I figure it can't hurt. Love gifts add a special something. Love is one of the strongest powers." 

Seth nodded, pretending he understood even _half_ of what Aleister said. The facts of the matter were simple and to the point. 

_This had to work._

"Put a chair down and then, use this to cast a circle. Literally just take a small handful and pour a circle of it around the chair. Actually- wait. Make sure the room you do this in _doesn't_ have carpet. The glitter will never leave, as we found out. Also! I forgot. Have Finn sit in the chair _before_ you cast the salt. This should bring The Kitsune to the surface." 

Seth nodded, taking mental note of Aleister's instructions. "And then what?" 

"Tell him you're not going anywhere. You have enough salt to keep him there as long as you need. As you might imagine, The Kitsune won't be terribly happy but stay strong." Aleister chewed on his lower lip, as his gaze drifted to the ceiling. "Tell him you will only release him if he agrees to live with you amicably. Make it very clear you mean what you say, and that you have as much right to Finn as he does," 

"And if he refuses?" Seth didn't want to speak this into reality, and yet, he had to know what to do just in case. 

"Tell him your best friend is _Jon Moxley_ , and you aren't afraid to call him." 

Seth nodded, now more confused than ever. 

Why would Balor be afraid of _Dean Ambrose_? 

-fin-


End file.
